


Lonely Angel no more.

by Hello_Im_not_a_possum



Series: _en_y And The Dreemurr Team [5]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Being Perfect Ain't all it's cracked up to be, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post Escape Shenanigans, but it's better than being off model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Im_not_a_possum/pseuds/Hello_Im_not_a_possum
Summary: Anonymous asked: Also, what would a Susie or Norman focusing fanfic be like in the Bendy/ Under tale crossover?Because you didn’t specify Susie Deltarune or Susie BATIM I’m doing a drabble with both, Enjoy:
Series: _en_y And The Dreemurr Team [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659073
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Lonely Angel no more.

The glum angel absentmindedly tapped on the window of the rented bus as she looked outside at the rest of the group, wishing that they could just hurry up already so that they could get back on the road and go... Well, she didn’t know where that crazy, stupid prophet was taking them, but if he managed to keep an entire village of people alive and not all completely brain dead in spite of the entire studio literally pulling out all the stops to try to stop him, then she could trust his judgement enough to let him lead them to this supposed “Abandoned Kingdom he sent the others to” that he was yammering on about, even if she knew what he was saying sounded like a load of complete bullshit.

She should’ve been happy.

Susie Campbell had finally been freed from that nightmarish studio, and unlike so many of the workers within the studio, she wasn’t one of the searchers or the lost ones, or even some scared, confused toon who was wondering either “What are we doing in this strange looking world that’s nothing like home?! How do we get back?! What do you mean ‘our world is fictional and didn’t exist in the first place’?!” or “Why the $&@! Am I a cartoon animal?! What the #$%* is up with the outside world?! Is this a dream?! It has to be a dream!” She could still remember who she was and why she was like this.

In addition to that, She was “Perfect” and “On model”, looking more like a cartoon version of herself than she did Alice Angel (which pissed Malice off to no end, but as the twisted angel had been demoted from ‘the main angel in control’ to shoulder demoness, there was nothing she could do about it but silently fume.). When she spoke, she spoke in her own, normal speaking voice instead of that warped, distorted version of Alison’s voice. She could look outside and see colors, not just the sepia tone hellscape of yellows and black, but the entire pallet.

But she was absolutely miserable. Why should she of all people be blessed with so much when she had done nothing to deserve any of it? Every time she looked at Norman, she saw the projector-headed monster she turned him into, no amount of reels or tacky oversized hawaiian shirts could ever change that! Every time she looked at Sammy, she didn’t see the proud, cynical and sarcastic hardass with a secret sweet side who she fell in love with, she saw a self-destructive madman who spaced out so often he might as well have been braindead. And Buddy? The poor kid might’ve looked more human now, but he was still a cartoon. A cartoon who remembered what Malice did to him and couldn’t help but flinch whenever she was too close.

Malice might have been the one who had done the killings and took pleasure in them, but Susie had done nothing to stop her-

“Susie!”

Speak of the Devil, she was now pulling on her hair to get her attention.

“Susie! Can you hear me?”

“What do you want?” she hissed under her breath.

“Somebody’s coming aboard the bus with something, I think whoever it is wants to talk to you.”

“Oh.”

That was… pleasantly surprising compared to most reasons why Malice wanted her attention. She stood up straight and turned to face the bus’s door to see a giant purple lizard carrying a to-go bag for the diner the bus was parked near.

“Hey.” she stated, lifting up the bag for her to see. “I heard you were moping in the bus, so I brought dinner.”

“Thanks…”

The angel took a tinfoil wrapped burger out of the offered bag.

“So…” The lizard-monster dug through the bag and pulled out a burger of her own. “Apparently we both have the same name.”

“Your name’s Susie then?”

“Yep, Susie Campbell.”

“Huh…”

“I kinda think it’s cool, I didn’t know I had the same name as a famous voice actress until recently.”

“So I take it I was just ahead of my time then?” Susie chuckled. “Alice wasn’t really all that popular...”

“That’s hard to imagine; Alice Angel, the heroine star of some of the underground’s most well-known and loved cult classics getting thrown off to the side…” The monster looked at her sympathetically “It must’ve been tough.”

“Honestly, it is and it isn’t. I always thought that if I’d be alive to see Alice’s popularity, it would be while I was still voicing the character. ...And while I was still human.” The angel sighed. “This entire past few days have all just been so weird, I feel like I’m just having a vivid dream, and I could wake up at any second.”

“How’re you handling post-escape depression?”

“Post escape depression?” the toon repeated “Is there really enough people who remember the studio to give it a name like that?”

“Not that I know of.” She shrugged. “But when monsters escaped from Mt. Ebott, at first, a lot of us were thrilled to be free, see the sun, and to not have to worry about getting overcrowded in the underground, but then we realized we had to deal with shitty people outside, a world saw us as myths for centuries and had changed so drastically we could only barely recognise it, and homesickness. Sure, a lot of us were miserable down there because it was a literal prison, but it was also home. And I can understand if anyone in the group feels the same way.”

“What was the underground really like?”

“Sammy’s description of it was pretty spot on.” She took a bite out of her burger. “Big, lots of different climates and shit all under one mountain, stuff like that. I’m almost surprised he didn’t live down there. Granted, I don’t know what it’s like now, but I don’t think it’s anywhere near as bad as the studio was for you guys.”

“ _At the very least, they won’t be hacked to bits by me anymore…_ ”

“Hey.” The non-toon Susie put her hand on the toon Susie’s shoulder. “Sure you fucked up in there, but you have all the time in the world to make things right out here. If they could forgive Sammy, Tom, and Allison in spite of their involvement with getting them all trapped in there in the first place, then I’m sure they’ll forgive you too as long as you try to prove that you’re willing to change for the better.”

“Thanks, Susie.” the angel wiped tears off of her cheeks. “I needed that.”

“Anytime. I might not be a professional shrink or some shit like that, but I’m getting better at helping people out.”


End file.
